


After (this)

by Readomon



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Def a slow burn, Emily is a captain, F/F, Slow Burn, Very fluffy, also, and dances and stuff, baby bella - Freeform, beca is famous, but before 3, but she is a very famous youtuber, but still a, chloe is a youtuber, everyone is excited to do Bella stuff again, however this is after pitch perfect 2, kind of unexpected, my first pitch perfect fic, she knows how to do things, the bellas are back pitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: My first slow burn featuring Bechloe, in simplest terms, their child little baby bella Emily needs help. And a lot of other stuff happens.





	1. A Legacy's Problem

Beca tangled her hands together as she looked at the unreal amount of papers on her desk in front of her. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate the position she was in at her job, it’s just that sometimes it was a bit much, sometimes it made her miss being basically a vampire and staying inside remixing stuff all day, or making sets for the Bellas. However, her college days were over, and her biggest dream had pretty much come true. She missed all of the Bellas every day, whether she wanted to or not, but they all had their own lives now. Her phone started lighting up and buzzing with a call. She recognized the ID picture instantly. _Legacy._ She picked up the phone and pressed the green accept button.

 

“What’s up, Legacy? Did you catch the coffee maker on fire again?”

 

There was slight stuttering on the other side of the line before Emily spoke up. “Uh, no. Thanks for picking up, I know you’re crazy busy like, all the time.”

 

Beca snorted at Emily’s familiar word vomiting. “No problem, anything for my little Bella.”

 

“Uh, so is Chloe there?” There was some unknown noise in the background as Emily asked.

 

“No? Why don’t you just call her?” Beca said, confused as to why Emily thought Chloe was with her.

 

“I called her cell a couple of times, but she won’t pick up.”

 

“Ok, well as far as I know she has nothing pressing going on today. I can’t imagine she is ignoring you either. So, I will try and see what in god’s name she is doing, so give me a few, I will call you back, unless you want to tell _me_ what’s going on.”

 

“The only reason I’m calling Chloe is because I always assume you are busy.”

 

“Legacy, While I appreciate your concern and the fact that you are mostly correct, I can still help you.”

 

Emily cleared her throat nervously. “Uh, so as you know, the Bellas are going to the finals again, but there is a problem.”

 

“ _Legacy_ , spit it out.” Beca said impatiently.

 

“We have literally no set.”

 

“What? The competition is in like two days.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m like the worst captain ever.” Emily whimpered.

 

“You are doing just fine, Legacy. Give me a minute.” Beca hung up her cell and pulled up her contacts her finger hovering over the contact with a certain red-head on it, she waited for Chloe to answer, hoping she would answer for her, even if she wasn’t answering Emily.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Chloe asked when she picked up.

 

“Don’t what’s up me.” Beca said with a slight bite to her tone.

 

“What, what’s happening?” Chloe asked, confusion lacing her voice.

 

“Legacy needs you and you won’t pick up your damn phone.”

 

“Oh, that’s what was making my phone go off.”

 

“Do you only answer for me? By god, Chloe, call Legacy, it’s a Bella emergency. You are usually all about this.”

 

“Ok, ok. I will contact our mini Bella.”

 

“You think we should call her Emily?”

 

“Mmmmmm.” Chloe seemed to consider it. “Not yet, she is still a baby Bella, even though she is a sophomore.”

 

“Ok, well, call her.” Beca was done being the middle man, she had too many papers she needs to do, though she would much rather be in the booth. Everyone says she should have her army of interns to do it, but there are some things you don’t trust newbies with.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was a bit surprised at the ferocity Beca had called her with. She immediately called Emily after ending her call with Beca.

 

Emily picked up the phone almost immediately. “Chloe, thank God. I assume Beca caught you up on the situation.”

Chloe cleared her throat. “Uh, no. I was just informed it was a Bella emergency.”

 

“That, it is. So, we have no set. No songs, no choreography, nothing. So as the head choreographer for worlds and the Bellas in general, I thought I should contact you for help.” Emily spewed words out at a million miles an hour.

 

“Em. Slow down.”

 

Emily took a deep breath. “You’re right.”

 

“Are you guys in the big apple right now?”

 

“Sure are, normal place the bellas meet up.”

 

“Ok, let me chat with Beca real fast.”

 

“Sure.” There was sudden screaming on the Emily’s side of the call.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was nose deep in her endless paperwork when the door to her office slammed open.

 

“Jesus, Chloe, please give me a warning next time.” Beca shouted as the other girl did basically a powerwalk into the office.

 

Chloe looked at Beca with a deadly serious expression. “We need to get to New York as soon as possible.”

 

Beca sighed. “Is this about Legacy?”

 

“Yes, but it’s also about the fact that the Bellas need help. As previous captains of the team, we owe it to them.”

 

Beca let her head thunk on the desk. “Fine I’ll call Sam and see if he can get us there tonight.”

 

“Wait, we need Aubrey too.”

 

“Of course.” Beca sighed with slight regret.

 

She called her traveling manager and talked to him about flying to NYC whilst picking up Aubrey who would need to drive to an airport. Surprisingly, it was no problem. Beca was nodding the entire conversation. “Uh huh, that’s great, let me contact everyone else.”

 

Chloe put her hands up. “Woah, woah, woah. This is a surprise for Legacy and the others.”

 

Beca nodded in understanding. “But I still need to call Aubrey.” While saying that Beca pulled out her phone and clicked on Aubrey’s number and put it on speaker.

 

“Beca, this better be important.” Aubrey seemed to growl over the phone.

 

“Woah, Aubs. Calm down. We need your help.” Chloe said before Beca could shoot a smartass answer back.

 

“Chloe? What do you guys need?”

 

Beca snorted. “Nice to hear from you too, Aubrey.”

 

“Well, not all of us have a job where we can take long breaks.”

 

“You literally run the place, you are your own boss.” Beca retorted. Beca ran a hand through her hair. “Listen, I need you to get to the airport as soon as you can.”

 

You could practically hear the step back Aubrey took. “Uh, why?”

 

“You are going on an aca-trip to New York City!” Chloe squealed.

 

“Ugh, I thought we agreed we were done putting aca before stuff.” Beca sighed out.

 

“Oh, stop being an aca-downer Beca.” Aubrey said, enunciating the a of her name. “Wow, the last time I was at NYC was the finals.” Aubrey sighed at the memory, remembering the moment fondly.

 

“Ok, can you make it? Preferably a bit before 9 PM tonight.” Beca said.

 

“Jesus, Beca I can’t teleport, but I can try, I should be able to leave the lodge in the hands of one of my trusted workers.”

 

“Ok. So, we gotta book it if we want to have time to pack and get on the plane.” Beca said mostly to Chloe.

 

Chloe nodded. “Ok, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Man, I was hoping to get in the booth today.” Beca complained.

 

Chloe slapped her on the shoulder. “Well you can do your DJ laptop stuff on the plane.”

 

“Whatever, at least we will see Legacy again.” Beca would never admit that she was excited to work on a set again, especially not to Chloe.

 

They arrived at the Large house they lived at, they fit in the house nicely, with plenty of room for both of their studios, Beca of course had basically her own recording studio/booth right adjacent to her bedroom, meanwhile Next to Chloe’s room is her recording studio/editing room. Chloe was now a well-known You Tuber with millions of subscribers. A few years ago, Beca would have thought that many people would watch one person on the internet was kind of stupid, but now it was pretty clear to her how so many people were infatuated with the red-head, she has a beautiful voice and is very good at dancing, all in all, she knows what she is doing. They also had a game room that doubled as a guest room, as well as an official guest room. Seeing as they both made several million dollars a year, it didn’t take ages to pay off this house, even though it was around 17 million dollars. The house was worth it, even though it was roughly 34 minutes commute to Beca’s city office, of course she could work at home occasionally. The view of the city skyline was amazing. A house with 6 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms for two people, may be overkill, but both Chloe and Beca fell in love with the house, with its high ceilings, glass walls, and pool. It was great to invite the Bellas over for holidays. Beca had to practically fight Chloe over how they were going to decorate, Chloe wanted a brighter bubblegum look, while Beca wanted a more alternative/dark look. They eventually settled on just modern, though they had personal touches throughout the house. People (Mostly Stacie) would always tease them about practically being married, with Emily as their child. Both Beca and Chloe had to agree, sharing a house, and taking care of Emily and her shenanigans.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Chloe practically skidded into their driveway.

 

“I swear to god, Chloe! This is the last time you are driving.” Beca shouted, gripping the dashboard.

 

“We have like 30 minutes to pack.” Chloe pointed out. “Please pack more than your limited supply of black tops and jeans.”

 

“That is literally my closet.” Beca retorted.

 

“Well we don’t have time for you to be a badass DJ in New York, ok. Pack some T-shirts and sweatpants, we aren’t going to be in public all the time.”

 

Beca let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. Can you call the hotel? We can’t just barge in.”

 

Chloe shrugged. “With your status, we probably could.”

 

“Whatever do it anyway, if you run into trouble, I guess I could pull some strings.” Beca offered as she pulled out just about all of her clothes, seeing as she didn’t have much.

 

* * *

 

Chloe followed Beca’s orders and quickly called the hotel and got everything in order surprisingly quickly. While she talked with the hotel manager she managed to secretly steal Beca’s dress and packed it. She knew the tiny DJ would never pack it willingly. She couldn’t help the wicked smile that crossed her face when she was successful in her venture.

 

Beca turned around with a suspicious look. “Chloe, what have you done?”

 

Chloe tried to regain control of the smile that threatened to break her face. “Nothing. Just happy we get to watch the Bellas again.”

 

Beca did not look convinced as she ran to her studio, packing all of her electronics. She glared at Chloe as she reentered the living room. “Whatever you have done, I swear, I will kill you if it messes with anything.”

 

Chloe put her hands up. “Never, if anything, it will help.” Once everything was packed, Chloe dragged Beca out to the car whilst recording with her vlogging camera. “We are taking off to New York. I’m excited. How about you, Beca?”

 

Beca glared at Chloe, then turned her head to glare at the camera. “Absolutely thrilled.” Beca said with sarcasm and the least enthusiastic voice Chloe has ever heard.

 

She paused briefly to punch Beca on the shoulder. “C’mon.”

 

Beca grabbed where she was punched. “What the hell was that for?!”

 

Chloe laughed as she shoved their luggage into the car, still actively vlogging. She turned to get in the driver’s seat.

 

Beca walked by snatching the Keys from Chloe’s hands. “Oh, Hell no. I’m driving, I would like to arrive at the airport in one piece, and I’m sure Legacy and Aubrey would like us alive too.” Beca tilted her head a bit. “Well at least Legacy.”

 

Chloe Pouted at both the camera and Beca as she got in the passenger side.

 

Beca started the car. “Hey, you just be happy you can continue filming. Make a time-lapse or something of us going through LA.”

 

Chloe nodded in agreement. “Hey, you make a good point. That’s a first since the Bellas.”

 

Beca grabbed the hand that was holding the camera and turned it to face her. “I swear, if you guys never see her again, you now know why.”

 

Chloe scoffed. “Don’t be so mean.”

 

“We will be at the airport soon enough.”


	2. The Riff Between Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to pick up Aubrey, of course other stuff happens but *In River Song's Voice* Spoilers

Chloe decided to set up the time-lapse as Beca suggested.

 

“Ok, we are here and alive. Ready?” Beca asked as she parked neatly in the parking garage.

 

Chloe nodded vigorously. “I’m so excited to see them again!”

 

Beca was the one doing the dragging this time, getting them through the airport and onto her plane quickly. They were greeted by a short-haired blonde man when they stepped into the plane. Beca nodded at the man. “Thank you, Sam for getting here on such short notice.”

 

The man now known as Sam nodded. “No problem, Mitchell.”

 

They walked into the plane and sat in the very plush seats of the private plane and put on the seatbelts.

 

Beca instantly reached for her laptop eagerly, she was ready to remix the songs for the set. She had wanted to remix these specific songs for ages, but never got around to it, she remixed them several times in her daydreams often redoing them because they didn’t fit perfectly. She snatched her laptop and slid on the large headphones as the plane smoothly took off. As she was working on the set songs Chloe was snapchatting the view out of the windows as they soared above LA. Beca briefly saw the words on the banner that crossed above the picture of the city. ‘New York here we come!’ Beca nudged Chloe. “You know Legacy probably follows you on there, so much for a surprise.” Beca shouted over the plane engines.

 

Chloe shot a minor glare at Beca. "It's fine, we will still surprise her with Aubrey at least.”

 

Beca couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she finished up the mix. After completion, she handed it over to Chloe for her to start figuring out choreography.

 

Chloe grinned at her while bopping her head along with the music, halfway through she gasped. “Oh my god! No Lie? I love this song.” Chloe quickly pulled out her phone again to snap a photo of both her and Beca with the dog filter on. She looked pleased as Beca did her best to send the most intense glare at the camera. Chloe answered the glare with a banner that said, ‘I’m traveling with an angry puppy.’

 

Beca couldn’t help but crack a small smile at Chloe’s ridiculous social media life. Chloe started writing in her choreography note pad that hadn’t been used in years while the mix was on loop. It wasn’t long until the pair landed to pick up Aubrey.

 

* * *

  

Chloe was buzzing with excitement at seeing her blonde best friend again. It wasn’t hard to find the controlling captain amongst the crowd of people in the airport. She couldn’t control herself and flung herself at the other girl, practically tackling her.

 

Aubrey patted her head whilst trying to recover being hit by all of Chloe’s weight. “Nice to see you too.” Aubrey said to Chloe as she looked up at Beca who was trailing behind Chloe. “So, where is our plane?”

 

Chloe took the lead again as she dragged both Aubrey and Beca back to the plane. “So, we have the songs situated and the choreography is partially done Chloe explained as they entered the plane.

 

Beca smiled at the blonde. “The reason you are here is because we all know Legacy is too nice. We need drill sergeant Posen to whip these girls into shape.

 

Aubrey smiled. “Can do. I must say, it will be nice to see Emily again.”

 

They all sat down in sync.

  

* * *

 

 

Beca watched as Chloe started to get out her phone again and she grabbed her arm before she could proceed. “Hey, surprise, remember?”

 

Chloe pouted at her and slowly put her phone back into her pocket. She started the mix on loop again as she wrote more in her book. Beca couldn’t help but look over Chloe’s shoulder to see what all was written so far. Beca pulled out snacks when her stomach loudly growled. While they snacked on the complimentary stuff that Beca had on the plane, she looked over Chloe’s shoulder as she wrote down choreography ideas and instructions, Beca would occasionally spout out a suggestion or idea, it made her feel good, it’s been forever since she has worked on a Bellas set with Chloe.

 

As Chloe finished the choreography, they handed both the notes and music over to Aubrey.

 

Aubrey’s eyes flitted between the two girls as she nodded along with the music. “Not bad. This will be a slight challenge, but fun nonetheless.

 

Beca cracked a smile. “So, it should be no problem for dictator Aubrey Posen.”

 

Chloe quickly elbowed her in the ribs as Aubrey shot her a look that was somewhere between a glare and a smile with a nod thrown in.

 

Beca was glad the flight went by so quickly, working on stuff really made time fly, no pun intended.

Beca reclaimed all of the set stuff and shoved them in their respective bags, so all of her stuff was in its normal organized chaos order.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe smiled as she formulated a plan in her head on how to surprise and greet Emily and the other Bellas. Before getting approval from Beca or Aubrey, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the contact labeled ‘Legacy.’ Beca and Aubrey both shot her an incredulous look as she waited for Emily to answer.

 

“What did she say? I haven’t been able to reach Beca for a while.” Emily spilled out immediately.

 

“Hey, em.” Was all Chloe decided to say.

 

“Uh, hi?” Emily sounded very uncertain of her situation.

 

“So, what room are you staying in?” Chloe asked, lacking any subtlety, as usual.

 

“Um… 307. Why?” Emily didn’t sound sure.

 

“Oh wow, me and Aubrey stayed in that room when we first won nationals!” Chloe tried to throw off Emily as she waved Beca and Aubrey into the elevator after they checked in.

 

“So, how is LA?” Emily decided to keep the conversation going in form of small talk.

 

Chloe let out a small laugh as the group reached the third floor, and she approached the door to Emily’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Chloe approached the door, Beca snatched the phone away from her. “Hey Legacy.”

 

Emily seemed surprised. “Beca?”

 

Beca scoffed. “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“Well, it was a kind of sudden switch.”

 

“Right…” As Beca said that, Chloe knocked on the door saying, “Room service!”

 

“Um… hold on. There is someone at the door.” Beca could faintly hear ‘I didn’t order anything. Did you?” Soon after her quick conversation with her bunk mate, the door swung open.

 

Beca’s face now was sporting a smile due to Emily’s surprise.

 

“Guys? How are you here?” Emily said overjoyed.

 

Beca just continued smiling. “Are you and the girls ready for some performance cramming?”

 

Emily looked over at Aubrey at the mention of cramming. Aubrey replied with a knowing smirk. “I hope you and your other mini Bellas are ready for what is essentially Aca-hell on earth.”

 

Beca couldn’t help but let out a giggle. She doesn’t giggle. Lord, what was Chloe doing to her?

 

“Should we start with a warm up Bree?” Chloe spoke up.

 

Both Beca and Emily lowered their eyebrows in slight confusion. “Warm up?” They both questioned.

 

“Gather the girls Legacy.” Aubrey instructed. Emily went to fetch her phone and texted everyone to meet at her room.

 

When all of the girls arrived, they were overflowing with excitement at the sight of the former Captains. It was a bunch of ‘Oh my gosh, it’s them!’ and ‘I can’t believe I’m actually meeting them.’

 

When the Bellas were gathered in Emily’s room Aubrey let her face stretch into a smile that was pure evil in Beca’s books.

 

“So, Riff off?” Aubrey said, maintaining the devilish smile.

 

Chloe clasped her hands together with a smile. “What a great idea.”

 

Beca held out her hands. “Wait, so are we going to go against the new Bella group??

 

Aubrey nodded. “It may be 3 against 10, but we are very experienced.”

 

Beca was not sure about the fairness of this Riff off, but then again, she wasn’t sure if it was in their favor or the newbies. Either way, she was going to give it her all, possibly rapping. She inspected the actions of the others in the room. Chloe and Aubrey were completely calm, which was to be expected. However, all of the new Bellas were fidgeting except for Emily, who seems to have calmed down a bit.

 

“Ok, what’s the first category?” Emily clearly wanted to jump right in.

 

Beca stared Emily down. “Woah, slow down Legacy. Are we doing this meet the beat style, or the original?”

 

Aubrey looked over at her. “Original, because we currently don’t have lily.”

 

Beca nodded. “Cool, I like the original, wait do they know how to play?”

 

The majority of the Bellas shook their head no. Emily learned the original game from Beca and Chloe after the DSM Riff off.

 

“Well, to get the point across, let’s go freestyle, no category at first.” Beca suggested.

 

Aubrey nodded. “Ok, so do we want to go one on one or teams of two, one of us with Emily?”

 

Chloe was looking between her two best friends as they spoke. “I think we could do both. I mean, I know it isn’t necessary, but warming up is fun.” The red-head said.

 

“Ok, who is one on oneing?” Beca asked.

 

Chloe scooted back on the bed they were sitting on so she moved out of the middle of Aubrey and Beca.

 

Beca rolled her eyes at the not so subtle suggestion. “Fine, you wanna do this, Posen?”

 

Aubrey smirked. “Let’s go, Mitchel.”

 

They both could see the others getting excited besides them.

 

Beca cleared her throat, getting ready to start.

 

_Cause you’re a sky_

_You’re a sky full of stars_

_I’m gonna give you my heart_

 

Aubrey held up her hand to cut Beca off.

 

_ Heart _ _sinks deep down under you_

_  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_  
You are not what I thought you were_

_  
Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_  
Made me think that I need this too_

_  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_  
'cause you need one, you see

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause_

It was clear that it took a minute for Beca to run through the lyrics before they were sung, cutting off Aubrey.

 

_ 'Cause _ _even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_  
  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_  
  
_I_

 

 

The Bella’s eyes were widening as both Aubrey and Beca’s eyes filled with an all too familiar competitive glint.

 

Aubrey cut in once more.

 

_ I _ _have died every day, waiting for you_

  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a_

_thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

 

Chloe unexpectedly held up her hands, silencing both of the other girls.

 

_ Closer _

_Closer_

 

_Closer_

 

_Closer_

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

_Turn the music up in here_

_ I _

 

Beca opened her mouth to cut off Chloe’s sudden appearance, starting to rap as she did the first time in the pool.

 

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_

_I hate that song_

_I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on (come on)_

_Another day another dawn_

_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_

_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_

_It's easy to be Puff, but it's harder to be Sean_

_What if my twins ask me why I ain't marry their mom_

_How do I respond?_

_What if my son stares with a face like my own_

_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown_

_Shit, but I ain't finished growing_

_Another night the inevitable prolongs_

_Another day another dawn (come on)_

_Just tell Keisha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'_

_Another lie that I carry on_

_I need to get back to the place I belong_

  
As Beca started the chorus, Emily joined and the rest of the Bellas followed.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming..._

_Home_

 

Aubrey and Chloe both smiled and started clapping. Aubrey took a breath to recover from singing. “That was a fantastic warm up, are we going to do two versus two, or do you want to get started?”

 

Beca looked over at the blonde. “While I love Riff offs, we should probably get started.”

 

Emily was very hesitantly nodding.

 

* * *

  

Chloe was overflowing with happiness at the thought of teaching with Aubrey and Beca again. It was good that the worlds had weaned them off of using props.

 

She held up her hands to silence and halt all activity in the room. “Wait! Beca, can I use your laptop.”

 

Beca hesitantly handed over the laptop to her.

 

She minimized the remix and opened Skype, quickly pressing on Stacie’s contact before Beca plopped down next to her. Stacie answered surprisingly quickly. She looked the same as always.

 

A wide smile passed onto Stacie’s face. “Hey! How are my favorite Aca-moms?”

 

Beca glared at the webcam. “Stacie, we didn’t call you to discuss our non-existent relationship.”

 

 

Chloe smiled and let out a little giggle when her angry puppy did stuff like that. “We need your input on some outfits for the new Bellas’ performance. I mean you were our director of outfits for a few years, so you are the best source for now.”

 

Stacie looked deep in thought as she nodded. “Let me see what I’m working with and send over the set.”

 

They turned the computer so Stacie could inspect the new Bellas. “Hey Legacy! Good to see you again!”

 

Emily sheepishly smiled and gave an awkward wave. “Hey Stacie. I would appreciate it if you could help.”

 

Stacie nodded as if it were obvious she was going to help. Her eyes flitted back and forth as she looked at the set and listened to the songs. “This set looks like Becs and Red made it. Emily gaped. “How could you tell?”

 

“Meh.” Stacie shrugged. “They both have their own style, kind of like how some people have a slight lilt to their words sometimes.”

 

“You have any ideas Stace?” Chloe asked.

 

“Mmmmm…” Stacie hummed. “Why don’t we set them up with something similar to our first ICCAs win?”

 

Chloe nodded at the computer. “Good plan.” She looked up at Beca and Aubrey. “We should be able to do that, yeah?”

 

Both Aubrey and Beca nodded.

 

“Alright girls, go grab your uniforms.” Emily managed to say before the others could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it through the second chapter! Love Y'all and any feedback is much appreciated. Again, I have tons of other fics, all f/f of a different ship. I will do more bechloe stuff if you want me to, I want to do a ton of one shots, so go ahead and shoot me some prompts.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't, that's cool too.
> 
> Songs(In order mentioned):
> 
> Sky full of Stars -Coldplay [(X)](https://play.google.com/music/preview/Ta55ffhzzqyi23bwen263jknfoa?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics&u=0#)  
> Love Song -Sara Bareilles [(X)](https://genius.com/Sara-bareilles-love-song-lyrics)  
> I won't Give Up -Jason Mraz [(X)](https://www.w3schools.com/html/)  
> A Thousand Years -Christina Perri [(X)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/christinaperri/athousandyears.html)  
> Closer -NeYo [(X)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/neyo/closer.html)  
> Coming Home -Diddy - Dirty Money (Feat. Skylar Grey) [(X)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/diddydirtymoney/cominghome.html)


	3. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up Bella training.

Emily was already having a long day. She practically had a panic attack about having no set, to which the other bellas replied with the suggestion of using one of the sets they already learned. However, she knew she couldn’t, seeing as that wasn’t the Bellas’ MO anymore. That’s why when she opened the door to see her three former captains she had a mini heart attack. Aubrey must’ve gotten there in a hurry, seeing as she was still in her lodge uniform, Chloe looked like… Chloe, all bright colors and cute shoes, Beca obviously looking like she rules the dark side, layers of eyeliner with her dark hair braided on one side, much like it was during Emily’s first performance along with a jean vest and under it was a light grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and skinny jeans. She of course was buzzing with excitement when she let all three ladies into her room and she felt her thumbs weren’t moving fast enough to text the other bellas to come to her room ASAP. Not to mention watching Beca, Aubrey, and Chloe compete in a mini Riff off. So, she shouldn’t be surprised at how tired she and the rest of the Bellas were, Beca’s stories about ‘Dictator Posen’ were not a stretch from the truth by any means.

 

She snapped out of her daze when Aubrey snapped at her and told her to perform the choreography she had learned so far. She was very grateful for the amazing set on such short notice, as well as the fact that everyone seemed to learn it fairly quickly. It got a bit harder when the three girls left the line up to observe the other Bellas, they had to move in different ways to fill the negative space.

 

Perhaps the most surprising thing was when Beca snapped at them. “Legacy. You need to hit that note, when you don’t it throws off the rest. Come on! Let’s get it together, girls!”

 

And that was when Chloe intervened. “Ok, let’s calm down, Beca. Aubrey stop looking at her like she just graduated from ‘Aubrey insanity school’”

 

Emily knew that this was the worst possible time to laugh, but it was hard not to. This earned a glare from both Beca and Chloe. It was probably one of the scariest things she’s seen to date.

 

Beca shook her head. “Sorry, Em. I think Aubrey is rubbing off on me, it’s been a while since I’ve seen her.”

 

She stood still as Beca tied different parts of her clothes, preparing them for the finals. While she was waiting to have her outfit finished, she observed Chloe and Aubrey doing the same to other Bellas. Beca had to stand on her toes and reach up to reach Emily’s head, when she did so, her vest raised a bit causing a flash of yellow to appear at her waist.

 

Emily’s eyes widened when she realized what it was. “Oh my gosh. Beca, is that your Bella scarf?”

 

Both Aubrey and Chloe’s head turned their heads towards Beca at the question.

 

Beca scoffed. “What? No. Why would I…” She stumbled through her words. “No.”

 

Chloe walked over to inspect Beca, eventually finding the yellow cloth with blue patterns on it. “OMaca-G! You are wearing your scarf!” Chloe practically shouted, bouncing with excitement.

 

Beca just let out a puff of air in defeat. “Fine.” The producer sighed, fiddling with the scarf that was tied around one of the belt loops on her jeans. “I wear it every day, always in different, discrete places.”

 

Chloe grinned at this newfound information. “Once a Bella, always a Bella.”

 

Aubrey couldn’t help but smile too.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca let out an exaggerated sigh at the fact that the other Bellas found out her minor secret about always wearing the scarf, she even wore it to most of the job interviews she had. She was kind of surprised that Chloe was just now noticing it. They lived together. I mean, Beca isn’t saying that Chloe checks out what she was wearing all the time. That would imply that she was checking her out. Which, definitely was not happening. That didn’t change the fact that she felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck when all eyes were on her, which was stupid because she has been surrounded by hundreds of people before, hell, she has presented awards and was completely fine. For some reason being closely examined by all of the Bellas after her confession was worse.

 

“What?” She tried to sound indifferent as she crossed her arms, trying to close herself off again.

 

Emily shrugged. “I don’t know. Just maybe it was surprising that super badass Beca Mitchel DJ/Singer/Producer would be wearing her college Bella scarf everywhere every day.”

 

Beca snorted. “Ok, Legacy, leave the banter to the girls who have known me for longer, one has lived with me for like four years.”

 

Chloe smiled at the clear mention of her. “Oh, come on, don’t sound so upset about it. I think it’s adorable that you wear it all the time.”

 

Beca felt her face fall into its natural frowning state. “You thought it was adorable when I caught the microwave on fire.”

 

“That’s because it was hilarious.” Chloe defended.

 

“Yeah, whatever is adorable, why don’t we finish setting these girls up before you guys continue your married couple bickering.” Aubrey interrupted.

 

Beca wanted to object, but Aubrey was right. About the Girls, not the married couple thing, that was not a thing.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chloe finished up the last girl, she went and grabbed her camera and pretended not to hear Beca mutter “Of course” under her breath.

 

She pressed the little red button to start recording and plastered a wide smile on her face. “So! We got to New York and we got Aubrey. Now, we are whipping these girls into shape. She turned the camera to showcase the Bellas. Emily waved with a big smile and the others cheered while you could barely see Beca and Aubrey in the background wearing similar expressions. “I will be back, but these little aca-children need my help.”

 

Chloe put down the camera, causing the other two girls to relax their facial muscles that were pulled into a frown. “Ok. So how much more do we need to do?”

 

Aubrey smiled and let her gaze sweep across the room. “We will work all night if we have to.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. No, we won’t. Sorry Aubrey, believe it or not people who aren’t you need to sleep before a performance.” Beca said, halting the blonde. Emily and the others looked relieved at Beca’s objection.

 

Aubrey stiffened, acting much like she did the first time she met Beca. “There won’t be a performance to sleep before if we don’t nail this down.”

 

Both of their eyes showed a fire in them, one Chloe recognized all too well. She cleared her throat. “Woah, ok. Before we have a reenactment of the entirety of 2012, let’s be rational and figure out a, uh… curfew, I guess.” She stepped between the two women, lest it get physical. Emily looked terrified, which was unsurprising, seeing as she has dealt with Beca and Aubrey in an ‘Irritated state.’ After seeing their captain look like she’d seen a ghost, the Bellas assumed her state. “Yeah?” She looked at the other two, waiting for confirmation from both of her friends.

 

Beca let out what Chloe could only describe as a grunt and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Aubrey crossed her arms and sighed. “Yeah.”

 

Chloe nodded and looked at everyone. “Good.”

 

Emily smiled at her. “Damn, you can be pretty scary when you want to be.”

 

Both Beca and Aubrey scoffed.

 

“You should see her when she loses something.” Beca said with a smile. “Like, one time she couldn’t find her ‘Lucky hair tie’ Which works somehow and she basically tore the house apart looking for it, and she interrogated me several times. I’m pretty sure she was close to hiring a PI.”

 

“Or when she’s frustrated. When the captain before me treated me terribly, she was close to fighting her.” Aubrey added with a laugh.

 

Chloe nodded. “I’m glad your teasing me has made you friends again.” Chloe continued to press her face to her hands and sat down on a bed. “Beca, please work with them to make sure the song is just how it’s supposed to be.”

 

Beca hummed in acknowledgement.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright nerds. Let’s get vocal.” Beca said, getting the attention of the Bellas.

 

It was easy to get the words right, as most of the Bellas knew the songs, the hard part was blending them together in just the right way.

 

When they finally nailed that down, Beca gave a rare sight. A completely genuine and heartfelt smile that showed pride.

“Great job girls.” They were buzzing with happiness at the praise Beca gave them. Even Aubrey let out a smile at the praise given to the little Bellas. Chloe was straight up beaming at her, brighter than the sun.

 

Beca left her smile in the dust and tried to return to her regular reserved and emotionally unavailable self. Now, it was time to test their ability to do the choreography and sing while doing both of them well. Knowing the Bella standards, she wasn’t worried, just tired. Flying took a lot out of her as well as working on a set after so long. She nodded. “Ok, Chlo. This is your area. Go for it girls.” She stepped back and sat on the bed whilst Chloe snapped a steady beat and observed the girls’ dancing. Beca carefully listened to the song, giving feedback every now and then.

 

It was maybe an hour later that Aubrey clapped together her hands, causing everyone to jump. “Ok everyone, I think that’s a wrap. I’m super impressed with everyone here, good job and good luck.”

 

Beca decided to just nod. “Ditto. I’m not one for speeches, but good job.”

 

Chloe looked ready to cry, for reasons unknown to Beca. “I’m so proud of all of you. You are going to kill it out there.”

 

Beca went over to Chloe. “Ok, red. We don’t need to cry. Why don’t we chow down on some minibar snacks?”

 

The sniffling red-head nodded.

 

Emily looked alarmed. “Wait. Isn’t that stuff like crazy expensive?”

 

Beca smiled a little bit, still concerned over Chloe’s emotional state. “Don’t worry Legacy, I’ve got you covered.”

 

Emily nodded. “Ok. Thanks.” Emily approached them. “Are you Okay, Chloe?”

 

“Yeah” Chloe said between sniffles. “I’m sorry, I just missed this so much and I don’t want it to end.”

 

This cleared a lot up for Beca. She had to agree with her co-captain. She would miss this, even if it was a one night session. The nostalgia was overwhelming but it felt so good at the same time. Beca shivered. The last time she had felt this many emotions was when she found out she had finally made it, that she was going to be a producer.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was a very emotional person, but she held it in pretty well, not as stone straight as Beca, but she kept it together. It was hard not to get emotional at the thought of going back after this amazing night with the new Bellas. She had been through so many generations of Bellas it just felt right. It’s not that she wasn’t grateful for her house, job, and situation. It’s just that the heart wants what it wants. And being with her sisters was what it truly wanted.

 

She waddled over to the mini bar and found some chocolate, because chocolate makes everyone feel better. It wasn’t long before the bar seemingly teleported into her stomach, but it made her feel a tad bit better. She kinda wishes she had a bottle of red, but she knew the wine wasn’t as good as California’s here, plus, most of the people in the room currently were underage. Gosh, she wasn’t sure when it happened, but she was becoming a responsible adult.

 

"Hey Chlo” Beca taped her on the shoulder.

 

She turned her head to face the small Producer. “You doing ok? You look like you’ve been hit by a small truck.”

 

“Yeah. Of feelings.” She mumbled.

 

Beca cleared her throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Hey, why don’t we all get some sleep. Especially you girls.” Beca helped her up and ushered her out of the door with the other girls. “Chloe, we need to get to our room.”

 

Chloe smiled at her friend, finally realizing how tired she actually was. They walked slowly to their room, which was conveniently on the same floor.

 

Beca chucked some night clothes at her and pointed at the Bathroom. “Go get ready for sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

Beca couldn’t help but be concerned. It was difficult to keep her emotions in check when Chloe broke down. It was like they were connected. Beca rarely cries, but when Chloe does, she often follows.

 

After she threw Chloe's clothes at her, she ruffled through her suitcase finding her night clothes.

 

She knocked on the door to the bathroom. “Hey, Chlo. You doing ok?”

 

All she heard was all too familiar words.

 

_You Shout it out But I can’t hear a word you say_

_Talking loud, not saying much_

_You criticize, but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I’m Bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away_

_fire away_

 

Beca slid down the door and sat down, joining in just like when they met in the shower.

 

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away_

_Fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I’m Titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won’t fall_

_I’m Titanium._

 

Beca fell backwards when Chloe opened the door. Lying on her back she looked up at Chloe who was now in her pajamas with wet hair. She smiled sheepishly at the red-head and waved. “Hey.” Beca said, still on the ground. “Looks like we’re back to square one.” She joked.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe was glad to get in the shower and sleep after working with the Bellas, it relaxed her and let her get her emotions in check. Almost every time she was in the shower she would sing titanium, however it wasn’t every time she would hear Beca’s voice harmonizing with hers on the other side of the bathroom door. She stepped out of the shower, running her fingers and brush through her hair, shaking it out. She opened the door, only to have a sitting Beca collapse in front of her. It was funny because Beca looked even smaller than usual when Chloe was looking down on her like this.

 

“Looks like we’re back to square one.”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at this, because it was true and Beca rarely joked.

 

“You need help up?” Chloe decided Beca was kind of like a turtle in this state.

 

Beca nodded with narrowed eyes.

 

Chloe extended her hand and Beca grabbed it as she was pulled up.

 

Beca snorted at her. “I’m surprised you didn’t make a short joke.”

 

Chloe smiled. “Whatever smalls.” She knew Beca had seen the sandlot so it was fun to call her that.

 

Beca swatted at her. “Shut up. You are two inches taller than me.”

 

“Mmmmhmmm.” She hummed. “Still taller.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Titanium -David Guetta (Feat. Sia) [(X)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davidguetta/titanium.html)
> 
> Hello! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it and thanks to everyone who is leaving feedback! Again, feel free to shoot me prompts and I have other fics for a different ship, all f/f.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't that's cool too.


	4. Sleepy Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Bella Captains need their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the much shorter chapter, if I’m being completely honest, it’s because I’ve only written this far as of right now.

Beca wanted stood on her toes so she matched Chloe’s height. “Ha, not anymore.”  
Chloe just grinned at her and poked her in the stomach, causing Beca to double over in laughter. “What the Hell, Chloe! You know I’m ticklish.”

“Why do you think I did it?” The red-head replied.

Beca glared up at her bunkmate. “You are evil. Let me get past you so I can get dressed.” She shuffled past the evil roommate.

Beca decided to put her oversized t-shirt on along with boy shorts. She wanted to laugh a little bit because it reminded her of when all of the Bellas decided to have a make-shift sleepover in the living room and she came out wearing this PJ set and everyone was laughing at how she looked like she was just wearing a large t-shirt. Of course, Emily looked pretty similar, but she still joined in the pestering of Beca. There was a knock at the door.

“Are you ok?” Chloe’s voice was muffled by the door and wall between them.

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Well, you were laughing pretty hard for being alone in the bathroom.”

Beca hadn’t realized she was laughing out loud at the memory. She wouldn’t admit she was laughing at the Bella memory, even though they had already uncovered one Bella secret today. She grabbed her jeans while she remembered and untied her scarf from its belt loop and tied it around her wrist, even though she knew she was going to get hell for it. She opened the bathroom door after undoing her braids, brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth. She walked out, expecting to see Chloe right where she left her. She rounded the corner to see the other girl face down on the bed, feet sticking off the end.

She punched her hip. “Scoot over.”

Chloe mumbled something into the pillow.

“I’m sorry, what? Scoot.” Beca poked the other girl’s ribcage this time, but still got no reaction. She shot one more punch.

Chloe rolled over in a fit of giggles. “Oh, no! Not the tiny fists of fury!”

Beca glared. “I will fight you Beale.”

 

* * *

 

Chloe couldn’t help but make fun of the tiny DJ. “Ok, we can fight after sleeping.” She flopped over onto her side facing the wall and closed her eyes. She slept fairly easily, but she was woken up by a sound at the door. She tried to get up but she realized that there was something attached to her. At some time during the night she had shifted to be lying on her back and Beca seems to have attached herself to Chloe’s arm. There was another sound at the door. She couldn’t help but observe the normally emotionally vacant girl who had turned into a koala overnight.

She poked Beca’s cheek. “Hey. Beca.” She whispered.

The brunette replied by shifting slightly in her sleep.

She let out a deep breath trying to decide the best course of action because she knew Beca was a heavy sleeper but when someone did manage to wake her she was pissed and it didn’t seem like she would be able to remove her without a surgeon. While she was lying there thinking, it sounded like the door opened, causing Chloe to stiffen up.

“Hey. Hello? Are you guys still here or am I talking to thin air?” Chloe relaxed at the sound of Aubrey’s voice.

Aubrey eventually made it into the main part of the hotel room. “Ah, I did not need that image ever! Why?!”

Chloe started laughing hysterically. “Ok, so first of all, nothing is happening. Second of all, it would’ve been your fault if anything was happening.”

She felt Beca start to stir. She gave Aubrey a look of sheer terror. “Good God, you have woken Beca up. Run while you can.”

Aubrey just looked confused. “What? Why?”

“Just run or get prepared to defend yourself.”

Beca grunted. “What? Why am I awake?!” Beca sleepily shouted.

Aubrey adopted a slightly understanding look but then crossed her arms. “You guys need to get up. It’s ten.”

 

* * *

  
Beca was prepared to rip the head off of whatever had woken her up. She finally cracked her eyes open to see that she was hugging Chloe’s arm. She sat up to see a silently judging Aubrey.

She just stared at the blonde. “Why are you here and why did you wake me up?!” She growled.

“Hey, chill out there Satan.” Chloe said patting Beca’s back.

“I was just getting to sleep, I don’t understand why I am awake. And why are you here, Posen?”

Aubrey shot a glance at Chloe.

“I don’t understand why people are so surprised at the fact that I get mad when I’m woken up.”

“Well, sometimes we don’t expect such anger from such a tiny thing that hardly gives any emotions whatsoever.”

“Ok, listen. I don’t appreciate being awake at this hour.”

“Beca, it’s ten in the morning.” Aubrey stated with a roll of her eyes.

“My point exactly.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe. “What time does she normally get up?”

Chloe smiled. “Well, eight. Usually. So, she needs another hour of sleep to wake up naturally. Gotta love jet lag.”

Beca’s eyes started to close themselves. “Ok, goodbye Aubrey.” Was all she said before collapsing back into Chloe’s side where she was before, not even bothering to move back to her side of the bed. She fell asleep without any trouble.

 


	5. The Magnet Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is still trying to get over her jet lag and Chloe isn’t fooling anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter, but where I broke the chapter is perfect.

Chloe grinned at her friend. “Yeah, she is a magnet cuddler. Whenever we have to share a bed this happens, which was really funny in the tent at Bella boot camp. The thing is, it only happens when everyone else is asleep somehow. I swear. I tried to stay awake to see when she actually becomes a koala, but I fell asleep before I could see anything. My running theory is that she likes to listen to steady breathing and a heartbeat.”

Aubrey just looked at her, completely lost. “So, you’re telling me this happens all the time?”

Chloe gave a slight nod. “Whenever we share a bed, yeah.”

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. “How often do you share a bed?”

Chloe shrugged at her blonde friend. “Every other night? Maybe. I guess?”

Aubrey’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, she’s serious. Go away, Aubrey.” A frustrated mumble originated from the sleepy brunette attached to her side.

Chloe looked at the other captain with a smile. “You’re lucky that you haven’t been attacked yet. Leave while you can.”

 

* * *

  
“Shhhhuuutttt uuuupppp!” Beca protested the noise that was still surrounding her.

She felt a light pat on her head. “Yeah, Sorry. Go back to sleep.” Chloe’s Voice was soothing.

Beca wasn’t going to protest these instructions.

“Hey guys!” Emily’s voice rang throughout the room.

“Uggghhh!” Beca groaned. She wasn’t awake enough to deal with Emily’s shit. She jolted straight up in the bed, releasing her best friend’s arm. “Why are you here?!”

Emily flinched and took a step back, shooting worried looks at both Chloe and Aubrey. The other girls just dismissed the frightened look on the younger Bella’s face.

Beca felt the red-head besides her wave a hand in dismissal. “It’s fine legacy, Beca just gets angry when people wake her up before her normal waking time.”

“It’s ten.”

“Yeah which is 7:00 in LA.” Chloe explained.

“Which means you all shut up and let me sleep.” Beca said with anger and frustration lacing her voice.

Emily sucked in her lower lip and backed out of the room as quietly as she could, Aubrey followed.

“Finally.” Beca fell back into the bed and fell back into the deep sleep she was originally in.

 

* * *

  
Chloe couldn’t help but to be relieved. She has seen the worst of Beca in the morning. She took this chance to get out of the bed and get ready. She slowly got up, knowing Beca was already back to sleep.

“Nooo…” Beca said, very clearly sleep talking. “Come back.” The small girl made grabby hands at Chloe while she moved from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, quietly getting Beca’s clothes too, of course she needed to steal one of Beca’s extremely comfortable jackets. Everyone else said they were super stiff, but in her opinion they were very nice. Chloe finished just as she heard Beca stir and get out of the bed.

Beca stumbled into the bathroom. “Hi.” She slurred. “Did you get out my clothes?”

Chloe nodded.

“K. Thanks.” Beca waddled over to the pile of her clothes in the bathroom and started to get ready.

Chloe sat on the bed, watching some TV as she waited. Beca eventually emerged, looking much more alive, even if that was still looking like a vampire. “Hey, welcome to the real world.”

“Hey, sorry about earlier.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to, I know how you are in the morning, Aubrey and Emily, not so much.” She said lightly. “You know, I’m pretty sure they’re all waiting in the lobby.”

“Ok, let’s go.” Beca said, not giving the room a second look.

Before Beca made it out the door, She turned on her heels to face Chloe. “Are you wearing my jacket?

Chloe looked at the floor guiltily. “Maybe. I like them.”

They walked out of the elevator to the lobby, both of the, catching the attention of the Bellas and some other passerby’s, quietly whispering about how it was ChloeDoes and Beca Mitchell.

The Bellas walked up, Emily still looking cautious and Aubrey with her permanent look of judging.

Chloe noticed Aubrey eyeing specifically her. “What?”

“Are you wearing Beca’s jacket?”

“Yeah, What of it?”

Aubrey crossed her arms. “It’s not your jacket, and you are wearing it.”

Chloe let out an exaggerated sigh. “Your point?”

“You guys always insist that you aren’t together, but then you pull stuff like this and casually mention how even in your massive ass house you sleep together every other night.” Aubrey pointed out, uncrossing her arms. “Not to mention you knowing everything Beca.”

The red-head shrugged indifferently. “Yeah, we live together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the short chapter, but I am loving doing this so far. I wrote a bunch more, but I’m not sure I like it, but I might edit it. BTW I just found out I might have nodes. So I found that kinda funny. Not good, but funny.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	6. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Posen and her trusty sidekick search for answers.  
> Emily: I’m not her sidekick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know where to split the story for this Chapter, but I tried.

Aubrey was in no way convinced. In fact, she might go as far as to investigate a bit further.

“You aren’t believing a word she’s saying, are you?” Emily came up to her side.

The blonde lightly shook her head as she observed the girls in question. “No, there is something going on.”

“Well, yeah.”

“No, not the obvious sexual tension you could cut with a knife, something else.”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know, but we are going to find out.”

“We?” Emily said, clearly not understanding where she was going with this.

“Yes, I need a partner in crime. Go lightly suggest shopping, cause we all know that Beca and Chloe will go crazy. Well, at least Chloe.” Aubrey stated the first step in her plan that she was making up as she went.

Emily nodded and walked over to the Bellas who were chatting with Beca and Chloe. Emily managed to subtly suggest shopping, and the rest of the Bellas got understandably excited, Chloe lost her mind and was super excited, after the sizable distraction, Emily returned.

“Good job. You are doing better than I thought you would.”

“Thanks?” Emily sounded uncertain at the unusual compliment/insult.

“Ok, now lets go back to their suite.”

“Oh, now we are breaking and entering.” Emily was wearing her nervousness on her sleeve.

“No, we are investigating a extremely important topic that needs to be clarified before anything else.”

 

* * *

  
Emily really didn’t want to be a part of this ridiculous plan, but she also didn’t want Aubrey to go on this mission alone. “Fine. Let’s go.” She finally caved.

“Ok, when they ask us if we are coming, we need a good excuse.” Aubrey planned ahead. “How about you need to do something related to your performance and I will… come up with something.”

As if it was the answer to an unsaid prayer, Chloe bounced up to them. “Hey! Are you guys coming? Beca and I are paying.”

Emily shook her head, her heart pounding at the thought of lying to Chloe. “No, I need to do some Bella stuff, talk to Stacy about a quick idea with the outfits.”

Chloe turned to Aubrey. “Bree?”

The blonde shook her head. “Sorry, I’ve got to call the lodge and check in, there is a huge event today and I don’t want them to screw it up.” She gave the freckled girl a hug.

Chloe started to pout. “Ok, let Beca and me know if you want us to wait up for you anytime.”

Emily nodded, feeling the guilt of lying naw at her heart. She wasn’t one to make a habit of lying, but curiosity got the better of her. “Ok, sure thing.” She gave a weak smile before turning to the elevator. “Have fun…” She trailed off as Aubrey followed in suite.

She turned to glare at Aubrey. “Ok, you just made me lie for the first time in years, this better be pretty important and we better find something to back up your crazy conspiracy.”

“Oh, we will.”

Emily paused for a second, realizing there was a flaw in their plan. “Uh, how are we going to get in the room?”

 

* * *

  
Aubrey held up a hotel key card in between her fingers. “The key, of course.”

She wanted to laugh at Emily’s jaw drop. “Where did you get that?”

Aubrey scoffed at the younger woman. “Please, I snagged it off Chloe when I hugged her.

“Are you an accomplished criminal masquerading as a lodge manager?” Emily asked jokingly.

Aubrey was far too into this plan to continue the friendly banter. She walked to the door of the large suite Beca and Chloe were sharing. Swiping the card, the door clicked open, causing a smile to put itself on Aubrey’s face. “Ok, let’s go.” She dragged Emily into the room, eyes searching the hotel room.

“What are we looking for? I mean, there’s not many things that will prove anything.” Emily tried to point out.

Aubrey shook her head with a small laugh. “Oh, Emily. Sweet, naïve Emily. We have plenty of evidence to sort through.” She held up Chloe’s camera and Beca’s laptop.

Emily gasped. “Those are their most prized possessions! They are so going to kill us.”

Aubrey set the electronics onto the large four-poster bed. “That’s why they are never going to know.”

“Ok… wait, why doesn’t Chloe have her camera with her?”

“I knew shopping would get her too excited to remember anything else, plus she has her phone.” Aubrey got onto the bed and opened Beca’s laptop, which immediately prompted a password.

“Well, plan failed, time to go!” Emily was clearly not enjoying being part of this at all.

“No, I think I know it.”

“How? Beca is pretty secretive.”

“I have a rough idea. She has so much stuff going on that it’s probably super simple and she probably just assumes her laptop asking for a password would scare anyone off.” She looked at the slight sheen on the keys, looking for the more used ones. Of course, the shortcut keys were fairly worn out. She looked over some of the other keys, I, C, T, E, M, L, H, and 1-9 on the keyboard were worn down. Aubrey smiled. “I think I have an idea on what it might be. She let her fingers fly across the keyboard. _Mitchell123456789_. The computer’s desktop popped up after pressing enter.

“Wow, color me impressed, Aubrey.” Emily was not expecting that.

Aubrey was pretty impressed with herself as well. She took the memory card out of the Camera, plugging it into Beca’s laptop. “Ok, lets see what we’ve got so far.” They went through the most recent videos, ones of the airport, the Bellas, and going through LA. Both Emily and She started to lean toward the screen as they spotted a video file where it showed where Chloe normally filmed, except blank as its thumbnail. They clicked on that one, ready to watch this interesting find. The computer loaded the video.

_It started, showing Chloe very close to the camera, appearing to be messing with it, and Beca was sitting on the white couch in the background with an amused smirk on her face. Chloe moved, going back to sit next to Beca._

_“Hey guys, sorry, the camera died.” Chloe said with an apologetic smile._

_“Yeah, red messed up.” Beca said with a lopsided smile, holding a wine glass filled with an unknown drink, most likely alcoholic._

_“Shut up, how many more questions do you have in your stack over there?”_

_Beca seemed to look at said stack, obviously off screen. “I’m guessing like four.”_

_Chloe smiled with a similar droopy expression as Beca, taking another sip from her own wine glass_

_This provoked Beca to slap her on the shoulder. “Hey! You can’t drink unless you refuse to answer a question.”_

_Chloe put up her hands. “Fine, fine.” She grabbed an index card and started to read it out to Beca. “Ooh, we are getting into the more TMI ones.” A devious smile appeared on Chloe’s face._

_Beca looked unimpressed. “Looks like I’m going to be drinking for the next few questions.”_

_The YouTuber punched the Brunette. “You at least need to try and answer.”_

_“That’s not the game, Chloe.” Beca complained._

_Chloe pouted. “Please try.”_

_Beca took a drink and looked at the camera. “For luck.”_

_Aubrey looked to her left, seeing a snickering Emily, trying to keep herself together. “Oh my god, they’re wasted!” Emily said with a laugh._

_Chloe grinned. “I’m afraid your drink has betrayed you. The question is ‘What turns you on?’”_

_Beca let out an exasperated sigh. “Ugh, I mean, I don’t know.”_

_Chloe smiled. “Ok, right, you ‘don’t know’” Chloe put her hands up, making air quotes._

_Beca shrugged. “I don’t!”_

_“Let me give it a stab.”_

_Beca’s eyebrows shot up. “You trying to answer my question?”_

_“I don’t see why not.”_

_“Fine, whatever.”_

_Chloe smiled victoriously. She inspected the brunette. “I’m thinking you are secretly super into the small things, maybe something like being given a jacket when you are cold, huddling together under a small tree to stay out of the rain, or making breakfast in bed.”_

_Beca snorted. “Chloe, that’s all the things we do for each other.”_

_Aubrey wanted to laugh when Emily gasped at this particular development. “No way.”_

_“Maybe that’s the point.” Chloe said with a flirtatious tone._

_“Beale, did you call me out of my recording studio so you could make us get really drunk and drunkenly flirt with me?”_

_“Course not.” Chloe hiccuped._

_Beca reached over and grabbed a card. “Oh wow this is bullshit. You get the easy questions. When was the last time you said ‘I love you’ to someone? And in parentheses it says not a family member.”_

_Chloe shrugged and gave a drunken smile. “Probably when you got home. Or right now. Beca Mitchell, I love you.”_

This is when Emily visibly lost her shit. “Oh my god, what?!”

Aubrey brought her hand up. “Calm your tits, Em. We need a reply first.”

_Beca sighed at the camera and turned to smile at Chloe. “You’re a nerd.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m your nerd. Your lovable nerd.” Chloe hugged Beca._

_Beca looked over at the drunk red-head and laughed. “Yes, my lovable nerd.”_

_Chloe smiled and pecked Beca on the cheek, turning to grab another question card._

Emily let out an loud squeal. “What?!”

Aubrey shushed the tall girl. “That’s just one of those Chloe things, we have no concrete proof yet.”

_Chloe looked down at the card, squinting. “When, Beca Mitchell, was the last time you kissed someone?”_

_Beca set down the drink on the side table and crossed her arms. “Well, since you cheated on the last one, I get one too.”_

_Chloe tilted her head. “What do you mean? And I didn’t cheat!”_

_Beca grabbed the collar of Chloe’s shirt and pressed her lips to the red-head’s. When Beca released Chloe’s shirt she laughed. “There.”_

_Chloe just looked shocked, the video showing her face getting increasingly red. “Ok, that’s fair.” Chloe said after finally regaining control over herself. She took another drink. “I’m going to need more.”_

_Beca raised an eyebrow in a tease. “More of what?”_

_“My drink, but I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to option two.”_

This is when Aubrey turned to Emily and smiled, finally getting the proof she had come for.

“Good enough proof in my books.” Emily said with a smile. “Now what?”

“Well, let’s watch the rest first.”

_“Ok, last question?” Chloe said, pointing off screen to a pile of questions at first guess._

_“Right, when did you lose your virginity?” Beca read off the card and looked at Chloe with curiosity. “I think I know the answer.”_

_Chloe crossed her arms defensively. “That’s for me to know, and you to guess.” Chloe pointed at the camera._

_Beca snorted. “At least tell me.”_

_“Not right now.”_

_“Ok, fine.” Beca leaned next to Chloe’s ear and whispered something that the microphone didn’t pick up._

_Chloe looked surprised when Beca moved back to where she used to be. “Seriously? That’s what you think?”_

_“Yes, and I can tell I’m right.”_

_Chloe let out an irritated puff. “Fine, you are right, but I’m lost how you knew that.”_

_“You talk in your sleep.”_

_The red-head looked panicked. “No!”_

_Beca’s face stretched into a devious smirk. “You do, but not about that.”_

_Chloe clutched her chest. “Oh thank god.”_

_“Ok, look nerd, we’ve been doing this for a while, so why don’t we wrap it up.”_

_Chloe looked over at the camera with wide eyes as if she had forgotten the camera was running. “Right. Ok, that’s it! Thanks so much for watching! Subscribe if you’re new, and leave a like. Let me know if you want to see more videos with Beca or something like this with some of our other friends.”_

_“Bye.”_

Both ladies thought that is where the video ended, but the camera was still rolling, even after both Beca and Chloe left the shot. They sat for a few more minutes in case anything else happened, and they were rewarded for their patience.

_There was a loud crash, followed with what was obviously Chloe’s giggles._

_“Chlo! Try not to make a mess of the place.” Beca’s still-drunk voice was picked up by the still running microphone._

_“Make me.” Chloe’s voice was filled with a tease._

_“There’s no way she takes that tease, is there?” Aubrey accidentally voiced her thoughts._

_“I don’t know. If she does, it’s just more dirt on them.” Emily pointed out._

_“Really, we are doing this right now?” Beca’s voice said with a no-nonsense tone._

_Another crash was heard. “Oops.” Chloe’s voice came over the speakers, completely clean of regret._

_“Seriously.” There was the sound of footsteps, sounding like someone running, most likely Beca because the space between each step wasn’t much._

_The last thing that the video played was a loud squeal coming from Chloe._

“Is that what they do when they are alone?” Emily asked with a laugh on her lips.

“I don’t know, it’s when they’re alone.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Emily questioned.

Aubrey shook her head. “I mean, we could try to get them drunk and see what they do?”

“Maybe? Or we could confront them.” Emily suggested.

“I would say yes to that, but I am not completely how protective they are over their stuff, I can imagine it’s a lot.” Aubrey couldn’t help but want to be cautious after they just found the long-awaited proof that Beca and Chloe were more than they ever admitted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked our nosy girls, hint: They get more nosy next chapter.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


	7. I (didn’t) want you to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapt, but tbh it could be layed out better.

“Hey, what’s that?” Emily pointed at another video file on the desktop. Upon further inspection, it didn’t come from Chloe’s camera, it was put on the laptop before they put the video card in. “Ok, we need to check this out.” The file had a lock on it. Thankfully, the simple password worked on the file too.

Aubrey moved the mouse with the touch pad and clicked on the file, it opened with Beca sitting on a chair in her lush home office with her acoustic guitar. The brunette looked around the room cautiously.

Aubrey tilted her head. “What’s she doing?”

Emily lifted her head in thought. “You think it’s a new song?”

Before answering with her thoughts on the matter, Aubrey was silent long enough for video Beca to look around, briefly stand up and said Chloe’s name as if she was calling her.

_The Beca on screen went silent and seemingly strained to listen for a reply._

_She released a relieved breath. “Ok, she’s not here.”_

Aubrey turned her head and made eye contact with Emily. “What’s that about?”

Emily just widened her eyes. “I dunno, but lets see what the deal is.” They both went silent.

_Beca let out a strangled breath and readjusted the guitar in her lap. “This is so stupid.”_

_She tapped the space bar on a laptop besides her and adjusted a pedal at her foot, a steady beat started and she played a few notes on the guitar, forming the beginning of a song._

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course

 _I'm slippin' down a chain reaction_  
And here I go here I go here I go go  
And once again I'm yours in fractions  
It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low

 _Honey it's raining tonight_  
But storms always have an eye have an eye  
Tell me you're covered tonight  
Or tell me lies tell me lies lies

 _I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me we're the same force

 _I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course

_I want you to know that it's our time  
You and me bleed the same light_

_I'm better under your reflection_  
But did you know did you know did you know know?  
That's anybody else that's met ya  
It's all the same all the same all the same glow

 _Honey it's raining tonight_  
But storms always have an eye have an eye  
Tell me you're covered tonight  
Or tell me lies tell me lies lies

 _I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me we're the same force

 _I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course

_You and me run the same course_

_I want you to know that it's our time_  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course

_Beca stopped the beat with a touch of the pedal at her feet and set down the guitar on the stand next to her. She leaned forwards and put her head in her hands, staring at the camera. “It’s sad that she’ll never know, but this will only be seen when I’m dead. Whatever. I’m happy with what I have. Bye.”_

The recording stopped.

“And this is why she always has at least one song in the top 100 at all times.” Emily said, amazed at the song Beca just sang.

“Well, I shouldn’t assume, but that was probably for Chloe.” Aubrey said, still staring at the screen in disbelief.

“More proof?”

Aubrey shook her head. “No. It’s very clear that no one except Beca or possibly a record producer was supposed to see this. I will respect her privacy on this.”

“But the other video is up for grabs.”

“Duh.” Aubrey put the memory card back into Chloe’s camera and put all of the stuff where they had found it. “Ok, we need to pretend we didn’t just spend the past hour looking through their personal stuff.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

They both froze when Aubrey’s phone started buzzing with a photo of Chloe shown on the screen. Aubrey held a finger up. “Be quiet.” She answered the phone and put it on speaker. “Hey, Chloe! You guys heading back?”

“Yeah! We bought you and Em some tea. We didn’t know exactly what you wanted, but I insisted we got you two something because you guys are just working so hard.”

Aubrey let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Do you want me to grab Emily?”

“No, I wanna surprise her.”

Another voice came over the line. “Yeah, you aren’t very good at that.” Beca said nonchalantly.

“Ok, see ya soon!” Aubrey tried to let on that she was just in her hotel room like she said she would be.

 

* * *

  
Emily stared at Aubrey during the phone call. She felt so bad that she was with the conversation, but no one knew she was there. After the call ended, she looked at the blonde. “Ok, I’m going to my room. They’ll probably be here soon.” Emily trotted down to her room which was substantially smaller than the suite she was just in. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. The door swung open, revealing the infamous Chloe Beale. Before Emily could even say hi, she was being dragged into Chloe and Beca’s suite. When she got there, everyone was there, Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, the Bellas, even Stacy on FaceTime.

She managed to quietly make her way over to Aubrey. “What’s going on?”

Aubrey smiled. “They are super excited and they’re showing off what they got.”

Emily scrunched up her nose. “Oh.” She straightened up, remembering the more important subject on hand. “So, when are we confronting them?”

“Who are we confronting?” Beca’s voice startled both women, they hadn’t noticed the smaller Producer appear besides them.

Emily was not ready to be called out.

 

* * *

  
Chloe heard a light, “Who are we confronting?”

It was always easy to hear Beca’s voice even when there were several voices fighting to be the one heard. She bounced over to her housemate. “What’s happening?”

Both Aubrey and Emily looked like they had just seen a ghost.

Beca looked up at her. “I asked them about something they said and now they haven’t talked for a minute straight. They haven’t even moved.”

Chloe eyed Aubrey and Emily. They were indeed acting suspicious, they had been ever since the group had left that morning. She payed more attention to Aubrey, seeing as she could read the blonde more easily than Emily. “Hmm… They’re definitely hiding something.”

Beca nodded in agreement. “And from the looks of it, they’re both in on it.”

Chloe looked over to Beca and exchanged a look, she knew Beca got it. “You don’t think?”

The brunette inspected the other two again. “I don’t know. It’s a possibility.”

It wasn’t lost on Chloe that Aubrey and Emily just exchanged a quick and scared glance.

She put her hands on her hips. “You guys weren’t really doing that stuff you said you were going to do, were you?”

Emily fidgeted. “What? Pssh… Why would we do that?”

Again, another motion that Chloe didn’t miss was Aubrey nudging Emily, obviously trying to get her to shut up.

“Ok, what’s the deal, you two are being weird.” Beca said with an unhappy glare directed at them.

“Fine, you caught us, we were trying to make a cool congrats thing for the rest of the Bellas because it’s their first nationals.” Aubrey said, with a sigh that was way too long to be real.

“I don’t believe you.” Chloe said, provoking a surprised glance from Beca.

“Ok, fine! We weren’t doing that!” Emily finally broke.

“Wait, so you two?” Chloe pointed between Aubrey and Emily.

“What, no! Where did you get that from?” Aubrey said with confusion.

Beca looked unconvinced. “Well, what did you expect us to assume?”

“Yeah, I mean you both stayed at the hotel, ALONE, and then when we get back you are acting all weird and being all secretive over here ALONE, and now Emily looks like she’s about to pass out.” Chloe added to Beca’s statement.

Aubrey put up her hands. “Ok, you know what? That’s fair. But, no. We aren’t doing anything like that.”

Emily vigorously shook her head. “No, nothing like that.”

Beca snorted at the young captain. “Ok, Legacy. You need to learn when to stop talking. You just draw more attention to yourself.”

Emily looked like a kicked puppy. “I know…”

Chloe moved her arms to be crossed over her chest. “So, what’s the deal?”

 

* * *

  
This will be interesting. Beca has never been put in a position that made her think two of her friends might be more than friends, but she was glad that was put straight.

“Speak.” Beca was growing impatient.

“Fine.” Emily said.

Oh, Emily would most likely tell the truth. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aubrey lightly shake her head.

“We gotta tell them sometime.” Emily said to Aubrey.

This peaked Beca’s interest.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t planning on doing that right now.”

“You didn’t have a plan.” Beca was a little surprised that Emily just called out Aubrey on the spot.

“Ok, since you are taking so long, you get a spotlight.” Beca said, ready to get the attention of the room, when she realized her laptop had moved. She looked to Chloe. “Did you move my laptop?”

“No, you don’t like it when I touch your laptop.” Chloe replied, looking towards the laptop, then turning back to Beca. “Did you touch my camera?”

“Why would I?” Beca walked over to her computer and inspected her MacBook. There were recent marks on the trackpad and the keyboard. It didn’t take her much longer to connect the dots. She turned to the two girls who looked increasingly nervous. “Did you two touch our things?”

Chloe turned at the surprising accusation of their friends. “You didn’t. Please.”

Emily stomped her foot. “Yes, we did. Sorry. But it wasn’t my idea.”

Aubrey looked at the other girl. “Gosh, thanks for throwing me under the bus, Legacy.”

“Ok, spill you two, depending if it’s a good reason, I might refrain from killing you two for touching my stuff.” Beca turned to the rest of the room. “I believe our captains have something to share.” All of the girls turned to observe Emily and Aubrey.

Chloe did nothing to stop this, she just stepped back in place next to Beca. “Yeah, what prompted you to break into our room and mess with our stuff?”

“We have proof!” Emily yelled, clearly breaking under the stress the room was putting her under.

“Proof of what?” A voice came from a separate computer, bearing Stacie’s voice.

“That Bhloe is real!”

The Bellas and Stacy gasped in surprise.

Chloe let out a laugh. “What could possibly be on our computers that would prove something that isn’t real?”

Beca remained silent, hoping that they didn’t see the song she had recorded all those months ago.

Beca flinched when Chloe nudged her side. “What’s up, Becs?”

“Nothing, just a little mad that they went through our stuff just trying to do stuff like this.” She still hated to lie to Chloe. There was a difference between lying and not telling everything.

“Well, since you asked, I feel it’s time that we showed our wonderful crowd what we found.” Aubrey said, grabbing the computer out of Beca’s hands, quickly typing in the password and grabbing the video card on Chloe’s camera.

Beca felt a wave of relief wash over her when the girls didn’t even glance twice at the video on her desktop.

Aubrey opened up a video that was clearly opened earlier that day.

Both Chloe and she watched the video in absolute astonishment. After the video, they were both red. “Wait, wait!”

Chloe nodded. “Yes, wait!” She looked over to Beca. “What are we waiting for?”

Beca threw up her hands. “I don’t even remember when the fuck we recorded that.”

Chloe tilted her head in deep thought. “Oh, I think that was the second part of our drunk Q&A that we did.”

Beca only remembered that recording session if she strained her memory. “Oh yeah! But I don’t remember any of that happening.” Beca put her hands on her hips. “So we got blackout drunk, and you consider this proof?”

The silence given off by the rest of the people in the room gave her a solid answer.

“I dunno, Cap. Sometimes people say that alcohol brings out the truth in people.” Emily said.

Chloe let out an out-of-control giggle, causing her to snort a few times. “Not with her-” The red-head wheezed, trying to catch her breath. “Oh, my god. When she gets drunk-”

Beca instantly put a hand over Chloe’s mouth. “There is a time and a place for that story.”

“Uh yeah, this time and this place.” Stacie’s voice rang throughout the room, prompting the nods of the rest of them.

Chloe wiped some stray tears from her eyes. “Beca just can do the dumbest shit.”

Beca nodded. “Yup, let’s just leave it at that.” There was just a few things that should be kept secret, including that lone video on her desktop. She looked around, feeling like the walls were closing in on her. “I’m going to step out a moment. As you were.” She walked out to the hallway and took a deep breath, leaning against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I’m sure I’ll eventually have explanations for some of these things, but not today.
> 
> [Beca’s “original” song: I want you to know - Zedd (feat. Selena Gomez)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/zedd/iwantyoutoknow.html)  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.
> 
> Also, I love prompts, leave them in the comments, message me on tumblr, do what eves.


	8. It's(She's) Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will add one in like an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP I am busy with a college class right now, but I finally gathered a bit to post this chapter, I'm trying to get my shit together I promise.

Chloe watched as Beca strode out of the room. She started to follow when Aubrey stopped her. “Give me a second, I need to tell her something.”

 

Chloe did not like the idea of staying in the hotel room when Beca was clearly not ok about something. She felt extra nosy, so she pressed her ear up against the door and heard Aubrey talk to Beca.

 

“Look, so we saw it.”

 

Beca let out a strangled groan. “What did you see?”

 

“You know, that _video_.”

 

“Yes, I got it, but why didn’t you just play that?”

 

Play what? Chloe’s curiosity was starting to get to her.

 

“Because Beca, while I showed them that video, I respect your privacy.”

 

This is when Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to go out there. Both Aubrey and Beca froze when she opened the hotel room. “Hey, are you ok?”

 

Beca nodded, seemingly avoiding all eye contact. “Fine, why?”

 

“Because you stormed out of the room.”

 

“When is that new?”

 

“You aren’t that dramatic usually. You usually try to attract no attention to yourself.” Chloe pointed out.

 

“Yeah, I guess, but I’m fine.”

 

Chloe knew when Beca was lying. “Beca. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Beca looked at her with the most emotionally distressed eyes Chloe had ever seen on the small brunette. “Chlo, can you leave it be?”

 

She blinked a couple times, trying to process this more vulnerable Beca. “Uh, yeah. For now.” Chloe walked back into the room slowly wrapping her mind around the current events.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca was glad her nosy best friend dropped the subject. Usually Chloe didn’t take no for an answer. Since Beca had made that rather emotional video a while ago, it gave her some time to figure out how to deal with liking her best friend. It didn’t show, or at least she didn’t think so. She decided she was lounging in the hallway for too long and went back into the hotel room. “Ok, can you guys leave, I’ve got some work to do.” She picked up her laptop and sat on the bed, starting her mixing programs. She lifted her headphones, bringing them to her head, only to be stopped by the one and only Chloe Beale. Beca wanted to be mad but she just didn’t have the will power right now.

 

“What are you doing?” The red-head said with a hint of complaint.

 

She tried bringing the headphones back up. “I’m going to do some work cause there is only so long I can go without doing any.”

 

“It’s literally been a day and a half.”

 

The rest of the Bellas, who ignored Beca’s earlier request were watching the exchange eagerly.

 

“And I should’ve started this morning.”

 

Chloe crossed her arms in protest. “It’s not my fault that you just about killed Aubrey and Legacy this morning.”

 

“Yeah, but you did drag me shopping.”

 

“Oh, that’s bull and you know it.”

 

Beca stood up and went over to the phone, starting to dial a number.

 

Chloe’s eyebrow arched in curiosity. “Whatcha doin?”

 

Beca looked at the room service menu. There was another person’s voice on the line. “Hi, what can I get you?”

 

“I’ll have a number 5 on the drink menu.”

 

The ordered drink showed up a few minutes later. Beca went and retrieved the drink and handed it to Chloe. “Why don’t you go chill out on the balcony.”

 

Chloe took the drink and scoffed, looking offended. “Beca Mitchell, are you trying to handle me?”

 

Beca shrugged. She wasn’t in the mood for trying to sugarcoat this. “Yes.”

 

Chloe took a sip of the drink through its straw and pouted. “Fine.” She turned and opened the sliding glass door and settled in one of the chairs on their balcony.

 

“Man, that’s rough.” One of the girls said.

 

“What do you think happens when she won’t stop forcing me to wear super uncomfortable things?”

 

“You get her drunk?” Emily joked.

 

“Very funny, Legacy. No. I just have to be stubborn.” Beca explained.

 

“Even more than usual?” Emily asked, obviously not believing Beca could be more stubborn.

 

“Ok ever since you found ‘proof’ you’ve been awfully cheeky, Legacy.” Beca said whilst resuming her position in the bed, moving her laptop. She adjusted a pillow behind her. “What’s up?” She asked the group of girls in front of her.

 

“We were just super curious about the questions in the video.” Emily said for the group.

 

“Oh, ok.” She really didn’t feel like dealing with this, but if she answered them now, she could get to work faster.

 

“Yeah, so how did you guess about Chloe losing her virginity?”

 

Beca’s face stretched into a smile. “That’s one of the easier things to answer.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Ok, so I don’t know if you guys knew, but the whole reason I joined the Bellas is because someone-” Beca turned her head to look at Chloe, who was still sitting outside, sipping on her colorful drink on the balcony. “-ambushed me in the showers and forced me to sing a duet with her.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Emily voiced what everyone was thinking.

 

“It made it easier to take a stab on location, but she has a big mouth because the few years I knew her in college she always talked about her earlier years, you know, the years everyone goes through instead of repeating their senior year a bunch. So, she talked about her freshman year a lot. My best guess is because I was in my freshman year. I think she was trying to get me to stay, if you didn’t know, I was going to drop out, but the Bellas and Chloe changed my mind. But anyway, a story came to mind from a while ago about how she was pressured a lot by her friends in high school and things like that. She never got into the specifics, but my shower guess was solid because I am always getting **ambushed**!” Beca shouted the last word loud enough to get Chloe’s attention.

 

The red-head turned her head to look at Beca and the group surrounding her. “What? Who is ambushing?”

 

Beca let out a sigh. “Shower.”

 

“Right.” Chloe dismissed the small statement easily.

 

“Always?”

 

“You’d think that since our house has more than enough bathrooms, it wouldn’t be a problem, but someone likes stealing my stuff, so it’s not uncommon that she’ll come into the bathroom, we also tease each other about that ridiculous situation.”

 

_You shout it out_

_But I can’t hear a word you say_

 

All of the girls heard Chloe’s voice outside

 

_I’m talking loud_

_Not saying much_

 

Beca joined in as if it was second nature.

 

_You criticize_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

 

_You shoot me down_

_But I get up_

_I’m bulletproof_

_Nothing to lose_

Their voices started to harmonize.

 

_Fire away_

_Fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away_

_Fire away_

_You shoot me down_

_But I won’t fall_

_I’m titanium_

 

They both stopped where they did the first time. The Bellas were gawking at what they just witnessed. Chloe turned and smiled, that song was what really brought them together.

 

Beca turned her attention from her laptop to the girls. “Alright, pick your jaws up off the floor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe took her drink and put it on one of the bedside tables, hopping on the bed next to Beca, observing the brunette’s frantic clicking. She really wanted to laugh at the frozen Bellas, but it’s been a while since Beca willingly joined into their special song without complaining.

 

“Whatcha doin?” She asked moving closer to the laptop screen.

 

Beca lightly pushed her shoulder. “Back it up.”

 

“Oh, is it a secret?” Chloe couldn’t help but be curious with everything Beca did.

 

“No, it’s something I need to focus on.”

 

“So, an important secret?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes. “Chloe, I’m just doing my job.”

 

“Yeah, but what part?”

 

“Well I finished up a few lyrics, then I’m starting a loop, I’m trying to figure out a good tune to put the lyrics to.” Beca explained.

 

Chloe lifted her head from the computer, coming eye to eye with the new Bellas, startling her a bit, as she had forgotten they were there.

 

Beca let out a snort. “Scared of the newbies?”

 

“No!” Chloe let out a puff of air and crosses her arms. The only reason she had jumped is because she thought that the Bellas had cleared out. It seemed like the new Bellas were getting more and more interested in their lives.

 

Chloe sighed. “You have questions, fire away.”

 

“Fire away.” Beca said jokingly, grinning as if she was the funniest person on the planet.

 

A blonde Bella in the corner of the room spoke up. “So, why do you guys live together if you both do well enough to easily be on your own.” The rest of the Bellas nodded at the solid question.

 

Chloe just started beaming. “I mean, how could we not? We both work in the same city and we are best friends. If we could have the rest of the Bellas, we totes would.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. She is not speaking for me. I lived in a house with the others for 3 years, I don’t intend to have them live with us any longer.” Beca said, not looking up from her laptop.

 

“But Chloe is ok?” The same Bella clarified.

 

Beca shrugged. “She is one person, and I trust her.”

 

Chloe turned her head to face Beca and mock gasped. “You trust me?” She pretended to wipe away a tear.

 

“I will not hesitate to push you off this bed, Beale.”

 

“You would hurt your very own Chloe Beale?” Chloe referred to herself in third-person and pouted, she knew Beca's every weakness.

 

“I consider it from time to time.”

 

“That’s just rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hoped you enjoyed, I have a lot of other fics, all f/f for Supercorp, if you don't know what that is, it's a Supergirl ship. Please leave some feedback, it would be greatly appriciated. Hope you have a lovely day or night.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't, that's cool too.


End file.
